Running Late
by AyaEisen
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are to attend a party at the guild tonight, after Lily leaves Levy takes advantage of a wondrous site before her and will most likely cause them to be running a little late. One-shot, rated M for lemon!


**AN: I'm currently working on my other story (A Rough Start) and decided to take a small break from editing the smut in that story to do this quick one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We'll catch up with you in a little bit Lily, we still have to finish getting ready before we head to the party." Levy walked with the black exceed as he flew out the door and turned around to wave a quick goodbye, she smiled back, waved and shut the door. There was a party tonight at the guild, for no real reason other than to have a party according to what Mira had said. Gajeel was still in the shower and Levy was just finishing up her hair, Lily had decided to go early to hang out with his fellow exceeds, Happy and Carla.

Levy walked back to the bedroom she shared with her Iron Dragon Slayer boyfriend, she heard the shower shut off and a muttered "stupid ass party, why the hell do I gotta go" coming from said bedroom.

As she happened upon the doorway of the bedroom, she saw the most glorious of sights. Gajeel had his back to her wearing nothing but a pair of tan pants and was digging through the dresser looking for a shirt to wear tonight. She marveled at his broad shoulders and muscle definition. His back was absolutely beautiful. Scars from past battles scattered here and there, the way he moved made his muscles pop in a delicious manner, things like this should be downright illegal. Levy wanted nothing more than to touch him, oh how she wanted to touch him and add to the various nail scratches that littered his back from the previous night's activity and oh how she wanted to taste him, to take her tongue and lap up the water droplets falling from his long black hair as they fell and caressed his back disappearing into the small of his back where it met with his pants . The things this man did to her and he didn't even know it. She licked her lips in anticipation and moved slowly towards her prey. He was still complaining to himself about having to go to this stupid party, he should have easily heard her approach him but lucky for her he did not and she was able to pounce.

She started at his shoulders and ran her slender hands and fingers down his arms, slowly feeling him as she went, she heard his breathing hitch as she pressed her tongue to his back and ever so slowly licked up his spine occasionally kissing him every so often. She traced over his piercings and then reached his hands where she then moved her hands back up and over his hips to the top of his pants and slowly snaked her hands around to his front where she began to move upwards on his hard chiseled chest. She felt her way up, tracing over his abs and then to his chest, as she did this she began kissing and licking across his back slowly moving herself to the front of him, she heard a deep growl escape from his throat and was shocked to see him still standing so still. She kissed the guild mark on his left shoulder as she wrapped herself around him and positioned herself fully in front of him at this point. She continued her search across his chest with her fingers, eliciting more growls from the Iron Dragon Slayer, when she finally looked up at him she met his piercing red eyes, they held so much passion, desperation, mystery, lust and need. Gajeel moved. He wrapped his arms around her backside, quickly picked her up and dropped her onto the dresser making them eye level. Levy returned to kissing his chest and running her fingers up and down, he could feel the electricity moving through him with every single one her touches.

"Shri-" Levy silenced him with a deep and forceful kiss. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and buried her hands in his long mane, tugging on it bringing him closer to her and deeper into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he happily complied with her request to go even deeper. She tasted every part of the inside of his mouth and then went back for seconds. He was delicious. He tasted of metal and she had never in her life loved that taste more than she did right this very moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him even closer to her. As he began to battle for dominance with her tongue she didn't back down, she bit his bottom lip drawing blood. She moved away to catch her breath and watched as the blood pooled up on his lip, she couldn't wait another second, she broke the distance and connected the two of them once more, sucking on his lower lip and tasting his blood. She moved her hips against him, creating friction to satisfy the need between her thighs.

She moved from his lips to kiss across his jaw and down his neck, then moved back up and went down the other side, after she had thoroughly tasted and nipped on his neck, leaving marks here and there she began to work back down his chest with her tongue. When she reached as far as she could, she looked up into eyes and gently pushed him back from her, he gave her a questioning look and took a step back as she dropped from the dresser with a cocky smirk across her face. She pressed herself back against him and continued tasting his chest and her hands moved down and began to undo his belt. She continued moving lower and pushed him back another step as she finished his belt and began unbuttoning his pants. When her mouth reached just above where his pants sat, she knelt down and kissed across his stomach and in one swift motion pulled his pants and all that went with them downward. Gajeel's eyes grew and he traced either side of her face with his strong calloused hands. Levy moved into his right hand and turned in to kiss it as her hands moved up from the ground to take his throbbing member into them. She heard Gajeel hiss as she began to pump on his length, she moved one hand upward to feel his chest, gave him one more smirk as she looked into his eyes from her stance on the floor and then ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Gajeel let out a moan as he moved his hands to her hair and tangled his fingers in her curls.

Levy licked around his head and then up and down the shaft before she plunged his swollen cock into her mouth. What she absolutely couldn't fit into her mouth she pumped with her hand, she sucked and licked and tasted him inside her mouth. Gajeel had removed his hands from Levy's hair and was leaning over with his hands bracing himself on the dresser, this allowed for more of him to enter Levy's mouth. He growled once more and thrusted into her cavern. Levy could taste the precum and started working even faster. She removed her mouth to blow hot breaths on him and lick up and down his massive shaft, one hand continued to pump him while the other massaged his balls and Gajeel about lost himself, it took all the strength he had to hold himself up, Levy could hear the splintering of the dresser behind her as he was crushing it beneath his hands, she removed him for only a brief moment so she could savor the site of her dragon slayer breaking from her actions. When she took him back into her mouth she sucked harder and longer and then she began to hum. "Fucking...Levy...holy FUCK!" Gajeel thrusted once more into her mouth and released himself. Levy took it all in, she swallowed his sweet, metal tasting seed and licked up what escaped down his length, with a delicate finger she traced her lips to ensure she caught it all and staring deep into Gajeel's red eyes she sucked the contents off her finger. When she was sure she hadn't missed any of his sweet release she stood up and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his lips.

"Finish getting ready, love, we're going to be late." She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a wink before she slowly walked away licking her lips.

"Woman. You're gonna be the death of me."


End file.
